Super Soldier Project Megan Collins Aka 7
by Mrs.President
Summary: What happens what Noodle finds out there's another Super Soldier left? And if that survivor finds her, how will that band react? What trouble is it bound to cause? It wouldn't let me use the border things, so it switches POV so, try to bare with me please


"She's late." Murdoc growled, ".. _again_!" The bassist leaned against his amp with his arms crossed, with his usual scowl.

"Cut her some slack Muds." 2D shrugged, tapping his finger against the mic, "There's been something off about her." 2D's concerned eyes met with Murdoc's.

Murdoc shrugged it off, and grumbled, not wanting to admit me was worried about her too.

They had been right. For the passed five weeks Noodle had not been feeling well. Not sick really, but sad.

On the floor above the room where the band practice Noodle sighed as she looked at the clock. She knew practice began half an hour ago, but she just didn't feel motivated to attend. The only reason that kept her going was her love for music. Music was the only thing keeping her from feeling un-alive. One more glance was looked out the window, and she squinted threw the thint of the darkened sky. There was a feeling inside of her like she was waiting for something. But what? Everything she need was inside the walls of Kong, well everything she _wanted_ was at least.

She threw on a random sweater and put her hair up messily, but she didn't care. She knew she didn't need to impress the people on the floor below, they were family. Grumbling, she forced herself from the somewhat comfort of her own bedroom and headed downstairs, ready to block out Murdoc like she had so many times the passed few weeks.

I looked up at my abnormally sized watch on my right wrist as I held it upwards . The red dot blinked and appeared to be closer than yesterday. I gently tapped the wide, green screen, I was starting to think it was broken. I had walked to much since the day I started my journey to find someone that might not even exist. The green screen of the watch mapped out my geographical surroundings.

My eyes wandered upward toward the sky, my arm fell back to my side. The wind blew and created Goosebumps upon my skin, and I shivered; absentmindedly wrapping my arms around me, wishing I had a sweater.

"I'll give it two more days before I give up completely." I mumbled to myself, not wanting to think about what I could possibility do with myself if they did not exist.

I readjusted my backpack straps, and walked up the busy street of Essex toward the blinking dot. After what felt like a reasonable amount of time(maybe four hours or so) I looked at my watch again. The wind whipped my white blond hair into my face. My heart skipped a beat, when my blue dot was nearest the red dot. I looked up, figuring I must be able to see her. There were two huge gates in front of me. The word 'KONG' was barely readable in the rusted crocked, jagged bars. Beyond it was a path leading up to a disorderly looking building.

_They must be in there!_ I thought excitedly, then I pushed the rusty gate open with an exhausting amount of effort and a sound creaking screech, then jogged my way up the path a little ways before the sight of someone stopped me.

"Excuse me!" I called as rain started to drizzle a bit.

The figure didn't respond at first, they just stood there with their back toward me. I looked back to the building, then back to the hunched over figure. Maybe if they were the owners I could ask them if whom I was looking for was in the building. Assuming they didn't hear me, I slowly walked toward them, and when I was within arms reach, I tapped their shoulder. "Sir?" Then I smelt a horrible smell, something I knew at once was decaying flesh.

As the finished "Kids With Guns" that's when Noodle started to hear the little pitter patter inside her head. She tilted her head, and listened, there was also a little beeping, like a radar from a submarine like she had seen in movies.

"What is it Noodle-girl?" Russel asked before they started their next song.

"You can't hear it?" She asked monotone.

They were quiet and all exchanged worried looks, "Hear what?" Russel wondered. making his words a bit slow.

Noodle shook her head, not wanting to worry her band mates, "Nothing. Let's play the next song."

"5/4." Murdoc called, and immediately Noodle began to strum. Music again the only thing making her feel alive. She concentrated on the music to rid her mind of the constant footsteps and radar noises in her head.

A few songs later, during Clint Eastwood Noodle stopped suddenly, if it wasn't for the strap on her Les Paul it would have fallen to the floor. She cried out in pain and clutched at her head. The once light foot steps were now stomps, at once everyone stopped playing and looked at her. Loud stomping footsteps that only existed to Noodle gave her a great headache. Once the pain was bearable, she looked up and removed from her hands pressed tight from her head. She blinked a few times, not knowing what to say, and not knowing what it was.

To break the tensed silence, there was a knock at the front door. The three males looked at each other, to Noodle, to the direction of the door then back to Noodle. No one knew what was going on, if it was anything.

"I'll get it." 2D said not sounding to bright. Everyone decided to follow.

I gasped once the person turned around. His face was horribly disfigured, half of it was torn off and the eye hung from it's socket. I gagged on the horrific odor it aluminates. It moaned lifelessly and grabbed my wrist. A short scream escaped my throat before my other hand karate chop _right threw_ his wrist. I gave it a weird look, and then I knew. This wasn't a living human being, it was a _zombie_. Something I had always feared.

I heard shuffling from behind me, and my heightened senses made me more on the edge since the realizations of the first zombie's existence. There were five behind me, and I kicked three of their heads off. And punched the other two in the stomach and they flew from me.

When I was finished with those ones, there were a dozen more in their place. I growled in frustration and continued fighting them off. I was close to being overpowered but I managed to slip out from the cluster of Zombies. I ran toward the building, my heart was pounding in my ears, and my feet stomped on the ground as I ran. I looked back and saw them following me at that typical slow zombie pace. There were eight more on the side of the path I was just able to get past. I knocked on the door loudly once I had reached it. I looked back and somehow the Zombies were closing in fast. I knocked against, this time pounding on the side of the door with my fist.

The door whipped open revealing a blue hair tall man. His eyes were like holes that went to the back of his head. His once eyebrow raised, as he examined me like he recognized me. I thought I was going to have a heart attack, he looked like a zombie.

Noodle was most curious out of all of them as 2D opened the door, and revealed a breathless teen the same age as Noodle. She had white blond hair and the exact same emerald eyes as Noodle. 2D examined her, then he looked back at Noodle. She panted, her yellow shirt was ripped a the collar, and she wore a long sleeve striped white and black shirt underneath it. She looked frightened when she looked up at 2D, like she had seen a ghost.

"2D! The Zombies!" Murdoc yelled as he rushed to the door and grabbed the girl's arm and yanked her inside. She yelped a little at the sudden movement. The door was slammed shut and locked.

"Now!" Murdoc shouted, then eyed the girl suspiciously, "Who are ya?"

Noodle couldn't take her eyes off of the familiar girl, there was something about her that jogged her memory a bit. Noodle had figured out her passed, but couldn't figure out why she was so... already in her mind. The girl was the exact same height as Noodle, the same hair style, and eyes, Same skin tone, and body frame.

Scared, the girl's eyes wandered from the angry bassist toward Noodle, they locked eyes. The strange girl's eyes brightened at once, she knew this was the person she had been searching for.

"Number six?" The girl's voice was elegant, and pretty.

Noodle's eyes widened, "Number Seven?"

She nodded, and they both ran to hug each other and squealed. That empty, waiting feeling faded from Noodle as she hugged the girl tightly. 2D itched his head in confusion, Murdoc eyed them oddly, and Russel smiled. It made him happy to see little Noodle happy again.


End file.
